A sliding frame for a movable power switch is described in German Patent No. A 33 44 667 and European Patent A 0 577 111. Both of the known arrangements ensure that the protective plate is actuated during the relatively short stroke of the power switch and that the power switch can subsequently be brought into engagement with the break contact arrangement without further movement of the protective plate. In one of the known arrangements, this is achieved through lever arrangements, located on the side walls of the sliding frame, while in the other known arrangements, similarly operating lever components are attached to the rear wall of the sliding frame, where the break contact blocks working together with the power switch are located.